


Worrisome Times

by Vexed_Wench



Series: fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Penelope worries every time her team goes out.
Series: fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185383
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Worrisome Times

They were late. The words ran around Penelope's brain like an over-caffeinated hamster with a sugar high. Nothing good ever came from the team being late. Anything could've happened to them. What if the psychopath they were after got the drop on them? What if they were run off the road? What if they were lying in a ditch somewhere? How would she find them? Her mind raced from one horrible scenario to the next until her phone rang and she heard the words she'd been waiting for, 'Baby Girl everyone is fine and we'll get you the details later.'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fffc_fandom_battle Team Time.


End file.
